Sandwiched
by mochamaker
Summary: Olivia goes for a snack and ends up being the snack.


I do not own the characters and I am not making a profit from them. A very sad fact indeed.

Rated T to M

_POV Olivia_

**Sandwiched**

My stomach growled loudly as I gathered up my things to head home. A quick glance at the clock confirmed the way past dinner hour time. A doughnut was my breakfast, and my lunch hour was consumed with interviewing Mrs. Willis. Which turned out to be a big waste of time anyways. I was briefly glad to be able to sit down for the whole hour, until Elliot, my partner, dumped a pile of folders for me to review before I could leave for the evening. It wasn't much of a big deal, except now my stomach loudly protested its neglect. The wonderful thing about living in the city is the constant available eateries, they're all within walking distance.

I grabbed my coat, slipped it on and left my desk with nary a backward glance. A sigh escaped as I left the precinct doors, buttoning up my coat and heading toward my favorite Deli. A quick walk down the block, with the cool city wind sweeping along my flushing cheeks, and then I was at my favorite place to grab a sandwich.

My stomach growled again as I entered the heavy door, the scent of baked bread and fresh garlic lingering in the air. Saliva immediately pooled on my tongue, and an image of Pavlov and his dogs popped into my head. I was conditioned for just a taste of smothered roast beef with pesto. _Yum. _

I eagerly headed toward the counter, taking one of my two favorite seats and waited for the waiter to come over and take my order. I didn't need to glance at the menu because I knew it by memory after my fiftieth trip here. Visions of roast beef danced in my head as I sat and listened to the soothing indie rock band, playing out of the surrounding speakers. A group of squealing teenagers passed behind me, drowning out the music, but I didn't mind because I was waiting to eat not jam out to the tunes.

A flurry of movement, laced with the scent of flowers and I looked up from my trance of studying the bar wood. A blonde with dark highlights met my gaze. I flashed her a smile because I recognized her beautiful green eyes.

"Hey Mandy," I shouted to be heard over the cacophony of the chatting ladies behind me.

"Hey lady detective." She grabbed her order pad and started writing. "Usual right?" I nodded and watched her writing. She ripped off the sheet and stuck it on the order bar behind her, then turned to me and started making my drink. Seconds later, a glass of Pepsi sat in front of me with two straws. I shook my head.

She smiled. "What?"

"I'm just astonished that you remembered my two straw preference."

"I wait on you often enough, so I better remember such an important detail." She winked, then set her tip jar aside. "I know how you like to keep your mouth occupied, chewing on your straw." I watched her while I sipped my soda, the cold liquid fizzing gently on my tongue as I swallowed. _Mandy's flirting with me_, I thought, then chewed on my straws. Mandy liked to sit with me while I ate, and I'm guessing tonight she's planning to.

A screech, then she plopped down beside me, turning to watch me as I drank a few swallows of my drink. "Do you mind if I sit with you tonight, Detective?" she husked and propped her head on her hand, leaning against the bar.

"No. You're always welcome to keep me company." I looked to the left and then back to her, "it's not like you have to fight off anyone else to sit beside me."

"What are you saying? You're a doll." She reached out and stroked my cheek with her fingers, turning my head to stare at me fully. She dropped her hand, expecting me to remain in position for her inquisitive eyes.

I dropped my eyes and leaned down, I sucking up more soda. At the rate of my thirst, I would soon have to get a refill. "Yeah. I'm Stacy, Barbie's less than attractive best pal." I sighed, fiddling with my straw, then continued, "always sitting in the wings while Barbie gets all the dates," I reached and wrapped my lips once again around my straw, sucking up stronger than before, and swallowing the fizzy, sweet drink in a huge gulp. The lump that formed in my throat was just my imagination running amuck, I knew it was impossible to choke to death on just soda. I looked over at Mandy, then pushed my straw out of my mouth.

She looked pensive for a minute, her mouth frowning instead of the smile of moments before. "So, what happened to that attractive attorney you were seeing? Um, Alice?"

Suddenly, I found my drink very interesting and stared into the glass, waiting for the tsunami to burst forth as the bubbles traveled and collided within the dark drink. With a deep inhalation, I said, "uh, it's Alex. And…she dumped me."

"What? Why?" she squealed, leaning closer to me, her elbow resting right next to mine. Her scent wafted under my nose stronger than before, mixing with the surrounding scents of delicious food. Her shoulder inched into my peripheral sight, and it looked like a tempting place to rest my head. Maybe a hunger for food wasn't really the reason my feet guided me here after all.

I opened my mouth to answer, but then quickly snapped my jaw shut as my food was set up on the ready counter. No amount of explaining to Mandy, my sometimes therapist, could convey the look of those angry blue eyes as Alex coldly ended our secret affiliation, and permanently erase the memory from my brain. I gulped down my misery with a sip of soda and decided that instead of dwell on the past, I should focus on the present. So, I watched as Mandy hopped up and grabbed my plate, placing it in front of me with great flourish, then leaned over the counter with a quick, but obviously sympathetic smile. I gave her a quick smile back, then I sighed, discreetly releasing the death grip on my glass.

"If you ask me," Mandy reached and gripped my hand. "That attorney is a fool."

"Yeah, she's something else." I grabbed a French fry and twirled it in ketchup. "I don't understand it. What'd I do to deserve getting dumped?"

"I'm not sure handsome," Mandy husked, "but I'm off shift soon if you want to get a drink and talk."

I nibbled the fry, biting it in half then swallowing it. "I'm not really in the mood for a drink out tonight. I'm sorry."

"Why don't we stay in. We can either go to my place or perhaps yours." She stroked my wrist with her fingertips, slow and soothing strokes. "Either way, I'd love to spend some time with you outside of this place."

I glanced over at her. "I'd love to get to know you, Mandy. As more than just my waitress." I picked up another fry, biting it in half and chewing quickly. "Let me eat and then we'll, uh…go to my place, okay?"

"Sure thing." She winked at me, then moved away to let me eat and mull over my thoughts in peace for a little while.

I finished my dinner mechanically, not really tasting the crisp fries or the sandwich. I gathered my coat and paid the check, giving Mandy a wink and a head jerk to let her know that I was going to wait outside for her to finish up. She smiled and winked back, giving me a two finger wave, then mouthing, "two minutes." I nodded and left the Deli. The noise of a busy New York evening assaulted my ears after the soft music and voices from within the diner. I huffed and buried my fists in my pockets, my blunt nails digging into the soft flesh of my palms.

A warm hand brushed my wrist and slid under my sleeve to stroke my skin. I shivered and looked over at Mandy. "Hey, handsome. Are you ready?" she burred close to my ear.

"It's cold out here. Let's go," I said back, reaching down and clasping her hand loosely. "Train or cab?"

"Train. It's cheaper and quicker," Mandy answered, swinging our arms and stepping forward in the direction of the subway station. I followed her, glancing around to make sure that we weren't being followed and then kept pace with her.

We reached the station and then went down the steps. The station was packed with people, all mingling and waiting to go home. I tugged Mandy over to a pillar and leaned against it, pulling her to stand right beside me.

Mandy turned and looked up at me. "I get the feeling that you don't like subways."

I nodded. "I've seen a lot of bad things happen in the stations. I'm just overly cautious."

She looked left at the crowd of women, sighed, then back to meet my eyes. "It's good to be cautious." She stepped up and softly kissed my lips, letting me feel the softness of her mouth, then stepped back. "And, sometimes, Olivia…it's good to take the occasional risks."

I looked at the women, noting their self absorbed conversations, then back to Mandy. "Is this risky?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her in for another gentle brush of our lips.

"It could end up that way," she murmured and pulled me closer, reaching her hands up to grab the back of my neck, and deepening the kiss.

I kissed back, gently licking her lower lip with the tip of my tongue and feeling her body arching in to me. I softly gasped, feeling her tongue rubbing against mine, but I kept my eyes open and watching the occupants around us.

She opened her eyes and pulled away from my mouth, her hot breath tickled my wet lips. "I want you, Olivia," she whispered.

The train arrived with a loud squeak.

I looked down in to her hooded eyes. "I…"

Mandy touched my lips with her fingertips. "The train's here." She grabbed my hand and pulled me on to the train, leading me to a corner seat and tugging me down.

I sat beside her and held her hand as the train jerked, and we leaned back for the ride to my block. I looked around at all the late evening travelers and then down at my hand, wrapped tightly up with Mandy's fingers. Part of me wanted to cover up our hands, hide the fact that I was holding hands with another woman. Alex programmed me to stay in the shadows when we were on the train, and to always hide our relationship from wandering eyes, she may be out of my bed, but the imprint of her had stayed. I looked over at Mandy and in to her understanding eyes, and I left our hands on my thigh and out in full view of anyone whom chose to glance our way.

The train jerked and stopped. "Come on handsome…" Mandy husked, pulling me up and out of the crowded train like a professional. I laughed at her enthusiasm as we veered around a making-out couple, and slipped between two gesturing women blocking the exit. We jogged up the stairs and down the sidewalk until we reached my building, then I let us in and up to my apartment door.

She held my hand as I opened the door, tugging her inside and flipping on my light switch. "Holy shit," she gasped, jumping away from me and dropping my hand.

"What's going on?" a voice boomed. "Olivia?"

I recognized the voice immediately. "Hello, Miss Cabot," I husked, my voice breathy from jogging up the stairs.

"Who is this?" Mandy asked, pointing over at the sofa where Alex sat, staring at us with malicious intent in her beautiful eyes. "And, what's she doing in your apartment? You have a housemate or something you failed to mention."

"I didn't fail to mention her. This is Alex Cabot, and we work together," I said, pointing over at Alex. "As to why she's here or how she got in, I don't know. Mandy, you want a drink?" I headed for my kitchen and left the two women to stare at each other. I leaned against my counter and stared at my refrigerator. "Fuck!"

"Well, that's why she's here…right Liv?" Alex stood beside me, leaning down to catch my eyes as I turned around and stared at her. She moved with me and kept our eyes locked.

"What are you doing here, Al? You dumped me."

"Dumped is such a harsh word, darling." Alex reached out and grabbed my wrist. "I was having a bad day."

"Fine. You broke up with me. What do you mean, bad day? And, whether or not I brought a guest in to my place to fuck is none of your business." I jerked away from her touch, grabbing several beers out of the fridge and walked away from her without a backwards glance. But I listened for her following footsteps. I heard them and wasn't surprised when I turned around to sit on the sofa and saw Alex moving over to sit in the chair across from me.

"I can go," Mandy said, looking between Alex and me. I handed her a beer and motioned to the seat next to me.

"No. You're invited. Miss Cabot…is trespassing." I patted the sofa cushion. "Come have a seat and relax. This is Mandy by the way," I said to Alex. She glanced at Mandy then huffed. She started to stand, but dropped back down and stayed seated.

I opened my beer and took a drink of the cold beverage, setting the bottle down with a satisfying thud against the wood of the coffee table. "So, Alex. You have ten minutes to explain why you're here before I call for a Uniformed officer to pick you up and take you back to Central West, where you belong." I leaned back and put my feet up on the coffee table, reaching over to hold Mandy's hand and pulling our clasped hands up to rest on my thigh and in sight of Alex.

"Olivia…well, I used my spare key…only after I knocked for several minutes with no answer. I thought you might have been hurt or worse." Alex shifted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sometimes… I worry."

"You could have called first," I said, scooting across the cushion until my hip touched Mandy's. I stared at Alex. "Thank you for seeing to my well fair, but that doesn't fully answer as to why you're still here."

"As I said in the kitchen, it was all a mistake."

I snorted. "And when did you have this epiphany? While you watched me testify in court today, seeing the lustful glances of the defense attorney as she peppered me with questions? Or, maybe it was when you finished for the day and realized that nobody would be there to rub your shoulders and help you ease the tension between your thighs," I hissed.

"Olivia, I should leave," Mandy said, starting to pull away, but I held her hand tighter. I needed her to help anchor me and keep my emotions in check before I shoved Alex out on her ass.

"Stay," I whispered to Mandy, and kept my eyes focused on Alex.

"It wasn't… Liv… I thought," Alex stuttered, bit her lip then sighed. She blinked her eyes to keep the gathering tears in. "You said you loved me."

"I do," I whispered, breaking my stare with Alex and glancing down at the hand intertwined with Mandy's. "But you broke up with me because I didn't fit in to your life. That you were embarrassed to be with me."

"I never said embarrassed. Last week, I was in a meeting in chambers with Petrovsky, and…and she started asking me questions regarding the nature of my relationship with you. She mentioned my gooey looks at you during questioning." Alex waved her hand then dropped it to her lap. "I responded in the way all talented attorneys do and flipped the question back at her. In summation, I panicked and avoided the question. But I started thinking that if she noticed, then whom else has noticed my gooey looks at you. I can't help the fact that I'm in love with you."

"If you claim to love her, then why would you let her go?" Mandy asked Alex. "What are you afraid of?"

Alex looked over at Mandy. "I'm not afraid, just cautious."

Mandy smirked at Alex, then she laughed. "That's what she said."

I smiled at Alex. "There's nothing wrong with caution." I stood up and walked over to Alex, kneeling between her knees and looking up in to her shimmering eyes. "Especially when dealing with matters of the heart." I took both of her hands in mine and tugged her forward. "You hurt me… but, I am in love with you, Alex. I can't erase or change how I feel about you."

Alex leaned forward and brushed our lips together, then she pulled back. "I'm sorry." She gazed in to my eyes, probably searching for a hint of truth to my words, and then she glared over at Mandy, jealousy darkening the blue of her eyes. "If you love me so, then why did you invite her over?"

"Because I didn't want to be alone tonight," I husked, leaning forward and kissing her again.

Alex deepened the kiss, then pulled back. "That's why I waited for you. Because I didn't want to be alone tonight either. I came over because I'd like to stay with you tonight."

"What about Mandy?" I glanced over and met Mandy's wide stare. "I can't just kick her out."

"I really should leave…" Mandy faked a yawn. "I've overstayed my welcome." She stood up.

"Why don't you stay too?" Alex asked. "If Olivia invited you, then I'm sure you're still welcome to stay."

"Uhh," I stuttered, falling back and sitting on the floor. I looked up at Alex, then over at Mandy. "Yeah…stay, Mandy."

Mandy smiled. "Okay. Shall we get to know each other better in here, or in the bedroom?"

"Bedroom," Alex husked.

I gulped. "Bedroom, I guess." I pushed myself to my feet, then reached down and pulled Alex up. She held my hand and tugged me over to Mandy. I grabbed Mandy and led the two of them down the hall and toward my bedroom.

"I've never done this before," Mandy confessed, walking over to sit on the edge of my bed.

I shut the door, kicking off my shoes then leaning back against the wood. "Neither have I."

Alex leaned in to me, bumping our breasts together gently. "I have," she husked, then kissed me and tugged me over to the bed.

Mandy grabbed my hand, helping to pull me down until I fell back on to the comforter. Alex straddled my hips, leaning forward and taking my mouth in a deep kiss. Mandy reached out and stroked a hand down Alex's back. I looked up at Mandy, then closed my eyes and rocked my hips up against Alex.

A timid hand pinched my nipple. I gasped and arched up in to the touch. Alex broke away from our kiss and starting kissing down my neck and torso. She slipped between my thighs and yanked off my pants and undies. "Mandy, I want you to kiss her," Alex husked, kissing my hips and thighs, then spreading me open and kissing my most intimate place.

"Oh, God," I moaned, then Mandy kissed my lips while Alex suckled my swollen folds. I thrust my hips up at the same time that I pulled Mandy's mouth down for a deeper kiss.

The pleasure became too much, too soon. I screamed and spasmed, riding the mouth of my beloved and the mouth, kissing my lips with delicate intent. My heart thudded in my ears, blocking out my screams. I gasped for breath and then everything became fuzzy.

A loud buzzing caused me to stir.

"Liv," Alex whispered in my ear. "Wake up."

I opened my eyes and looked over at her. "Hey." I stretched, then curled around my pillow, facing her. "Where's Mandy?"

"Mandy? There's no one here. Babe, you were thrashing around…and dreaming."

"A dream?" I sat up, glancing around for Mandy, not quite believing Alex. "How could it all have been a dream? Felt so real," I said, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"I told you not to eat that espresso ice cream before bed," Alex said, sitting up and tossing off the comforter. "Come on. I'll make you some eggs and you can tell me all about this Mandy you speak of." She patted my thigh.

I glanced down at her hand and saw the gold ring around her ring finger. I gasped then looked down at my left ring finger.

"We're married?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Oh wow. Memory loss due to ice cream overload." I climbed out of bed, glanced at my finger then over at Alex, leaning against the closed door. "That's never happened to me before."

She smiled at me, arching her eyebrow. "First time for everything. I told you to quit shoving that crap in to your mouth."

"Hmm. Right…So, you didn't dump me because I embarrass you?" I stood beside the bed.

"Hardly… Now, come on handsome." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and exited the bedroom.

I played with my wedding band and shook my head, following Alex out of the bedroom. I glanced back at the disheveled covers, then turning and walking through the doorway. "I wonder if Alex would be interested in a three-some," I muttered, shutting the door behind me and heading toward the smell of fresh coffee and cooking eggs.

A/N: A tale of late night musings from a pervy arse. Enjoy.


End file.
